Crime and Punishment
by tin2lo
Summary: The war against the newborns has caused a major stir. So much so that it has received the attention from the highest of powers: The Ministry of Magic. Who best to deal the punishment on the Cullens than the head auror himself: Harry Potter. Pre-Breaking Dawn/Post-HP series.


**AN: This fic was inspired by Canna's amazing fic "The Wizard from Britain." Be sure to check it out because it's awesome. Thanks for letting me use it as inspiration for my own!**

Carlisle's phone call had been ominous and worrying. Whatever had Carlisle worried was bound to be serious. Was it the Volturi? Were they coming again? When Carlisle called, he specifically told Edward to come home alone. He would normally listen but if it was something dangerous, there was no way Edward was leaving Bella alone and unprotected.

As soon as Edward and Bella entered the Cullen home, the thick tension could be felt immediately. Esme and the others were all sitting on the couch, stiff as the statues Bella always made them out to be, while Carlisle greeted them by the entrance. In all the time Bella knew the Cullens, Carlisle never gave her that look of horror and anger. That was something only Rosalie did.

Carlisle moved closer to Edward. "I thought I told you not to bring her."

Edward also seemed surprised by Carlisle's change in attitude. "I wasn't going to leave her – "

Before their argument could continue, it was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice. "So this is him?"

Carlisle stiffened once more before slowly turning to face the stranger. "Yes. This is my son." The slight fear radiating in Carlisle was throwing off both Bella and Edward.

"Mhm." The stranger eyed Edward up and down as Edward stared back confused. "And this must be the muggle girlfriend he can't seem to part from." The man eyed Bella with an annoyed look. Great, now he had to explain these complicated matters in front of a muggle.

Carlisle nervously gulped. "Yes."

The stranger was a middle aged man with round glasses over his bright green eyes, long dark robes, and dark hair that was neatly combed back. On his forehead was what looked like a faded scar shaped like a lightning bolt. What confused Edward the most was the fact that this man was human. What was a human other than Bella doing in their home?

The man walked towards him and moved passed Carlisle to extend his hand toward Edward. "Hello there Edward Cullen. My name is Harry Potter, head auror at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

If Edward wasn't confused before, he definitely was now. "The what?"

It was at this point that another stranger's voice spoke up. This time a woman. "Oh dear, Harry. It seems that everyone in this home is infested with wrackspurts." Edward could already tell this woman was strange. She was wearing an outfit that looked as if she had just come back from a safari in Africa. And the Washington weather was nowhere near warm enough to be dressed like that for a human. What was even more strange was what she chose to accessorize with. She wore what looked to be radishes as earnings, a long necklace with a cork at the end of it, and bright pink kaleidoscope looking glasses. Plus, there was what looked to be a stick tucked behind her ear like a pencil.

Harry let out an exasperated sigh. It seemed that like the rest of the family, he seemed to know nothing. "No Luna, I think they just really are that... _unaware_ about our reasons for being here. Merlin's beard, this is going to take much longer than I had hoped." As Edward's face became more confused, the face of the muggle girl clutching him had a blank expression. Did she not register anything he was saying? "You two might want to sit down."

Bella gripped tighter to Edward's arm as they walked to sit by the rest of his family. Esme exited the kitchen and placed a tray of two teacups down by Luna and Harry who sat across of the stiff Cullens. As she did that and found her place beside Carlisle, Harry reached into his briefcase and pulled out numerous folders. How did they all fit in a medium sized bag? The Cullens were getting more and more nervous as Harry flipped through pages. Not to mention the look they were getting from the woman with long, blonde hair and large blue eyes. Luna, was it? She stared at them as if she already knew everything about them.

After what felt like years, Harry found the page he needed most and in a blink of an eye a quill pen flew from the inside of his bag and into his hand. The seven Cullens and Bella looked at him wide eyed.

"Now, I suppose you're all wondering why I'm here. Well it seems as though the recent activity in this general area has created quite a stir for the magical community. And as such, the Ministry of Magic sent me here to investigate." Harry said before taking a sip of his tea.

Everyone just looked at him confused and it was finally Edward who asked. "What exactly…?"

He didn't even need to finish his question before Harry interrupted. "The Ministry of Magic is the system of government in which the wizarding world oversees the magical community and supernatural beings." The tone in Harry's voice was hard to emphasize just how much trouble this family has caused. "While your American government does have the Magical Congress, the trouble you lot have caused was brought straight to the higher ups and since our ministry overlooks all other branches, we've been tasked to assess the situation."

Bella scoffed. "Wizards? Like pointy hats, wands, and abracadabra?"

Harry didn't appreciate being mocked by a girl who couldn't seem to unstick herself from her boyfriend. And a muggle girl no less. Before he could bite back, Luna answered first in her dream like voice. "You're very close-minded and your aura is very dull. I'm getting quite grey tones off your aura. If it's not so crazy to be having relations with a vampire family, why is it so hard to believe that we can use magic?" Luna wasn't saying it to be mean. She was just naturally blunt and didn't really care what other people thought. But it was true what she said. She truly could not understand the thinking of people like Bella.

Even so, her answer shut Bella up real quick but it didn't really quell Edward's confusion. "Alright fine, let's say that wizards exist. Why would the magical community need to check in on us? We're not wizards, we're vampires. The Volturi are the ones who oversee us."

"Hmm, yes the Volturi." Harry said in an annoyed tone. "According to our intel, they did nothing to quell the situation despite knowing what would happen." He paused to take another sip of his tea. "You don't need to worry about them. The Minister for Magic himself is dealing with them."

"Oh yes." Luna piped up from behind her tea cup. "Hermione did write to me telling me that never had she ever seen Kingsley so angry as when he had to leave for Italy. Not even during the war she said."

"Wait, do you control the Volturi too?" This time the question was asked by the pixie haired girl, Alice.

Rather than answer her, Harry looked at Carlisle with his own question. "How long have you been a family unit and you didn't once think to tell them of the full history?" Harry squinted his eyes at Carlisle. "Or maybe you've forgotten as well." He closed the folder in his lap, took off his glasses, and rubbed his face.

Luna put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's alright Harry. I'm sure they don't mean it. Even muggles have forgotten the magical origins of the old ways."

"Muggles?" Bella asked.

Luna looked at her curiously, thinking she offended the only muggle in the room. "Oh I'm sorry. 'No-maj' as you say here in America." Bella and the Cullens just looked at each other even more confused. "No?" asked Luna, seeing that they still weren't comprehending. "Non-magical beings basically."

Bella inwardly groaned. It was bad enough Edward refused to change her into one of them, but now she finds out there's actually a word for ordinary humans like her. Fantastic. Could she be anymore of a boring human?

"The magical community has been around longer than any of you can probably comprehend even in your lifetimes. And if Edward can stop trying to read mine and Luna's thoughts as well as Alice stop trying to look to our futures, maybe I can explain it to you."

Everyone's eyes widened. They hadn't told him about any of their gifts. How did he figure it out? Could he read their minds? What was worse was that neither Alice or Edward could get a read on either the witch or wizard with their powers. It was now very concerning to them.

Bella was the one to ask the unspoken question on everyone's mind. "How did you…?"

"It's called Legilimency. It's a spell to navigate through the minds of others. Occlumency being the counter to prevent such a spell, hence why your friends can't get a read on us."

Occlumency? Edward didn't have the ability to read her mind. Not even Aro or Jane could break through her mind...maybe…

Harry's attention went back on Bella. "Before you can complete that thought, just because certain people haven't been able to use their powers on you, doesn't mean it is the same for me. I can hear your thoughts just fine. As for your occlumency abilities, it's there but it's quite weak. Most likely a remnant from what was once ancestral magical genes. But very much faded at this point."

Bella shot him a glare. Now that she had had her mind read, she realized she didn't actually like the feeling of it. Harry, reading her thoughts, snickered but refrained from snarking her with the thought of sharing thoughts with the most dangerous wizard in the world.

"But this does bring back the topic of the ancestry of magic. The magical community, as I said before, has been around for centuries. It was at one point all humans had magic. But as time passed, magic passed to only certain people. Much like the passing of dominant and recessive genes."

Luna's airy voice continued for him. "When the muggle, or non-magical, people started to take majority and later persecute those of magical ability, the earliest form of government, the Wizards' Council, established the Ministry of Magical to oversee any and all movement of the magical community. Including the establishment of the statute of secrecy. Thus, keeping muggles and wizards separate from each other's lives."

"Without the persecution of our people, the community continued to grow to the point in which other forms of government were created in different countries. Even other species began creating their own forms of leadership such as centaurs and merpeople. Even so, all of them answer to the Ministry of Magic when the times arise." Harry finished.

Alice spoke for the first time. "So the Volturi…?"

Luna nodded. "They are a sector of leadership meant to govern over your half-breed species. And at the moment, their lack of enforcement on the events that have happened here has brought the attention of the Minister himself. It seems that like humans, your species has also forgotten about your magical roots."

"What Luna is trying to say politely is that your Volturi has become sloppy without the Ministry and seems to have forgotten what the _real_ rules are. And now they are about to get one hell of a punishment if the Minister of Magic left Britain." Harry said as he took a sip of tea.

Carlisle had known the Volturi for decades. He couldn't imagine Aro submitting to the authority of this Minister of Magic.

Harry looked at the coven head. "Oh believe me, Carlisle. Kingsley Shacklebolt is not one to trifle with. No matter how powerful you seem to think this Aro of yours is."

For the first time throughout the entire conversation, Jasper spoke up. "You called us 'half-breeds.'" Harry nodded. "What do you mean by that? We're vampires." Jasper was now conflicted. He had dealt with vampires all his post human life. He turned, trained, and killed many of them. How could they be anything but vampires?"

Harry scoffed. "This is why I asked Luna to come with me. She is quite the accomplished magizoologist." He turned his head towards Luna. "I'll let you take it from here."

Luna nodded. "That's sweet of you to say, Harry. Thank you." She then turned to her bag which was even smaller than Harry's briefcase and, with a wave of her wand, an even thicker book flew out of it. Despite knowing about magic now, the Cullens still looked on in awe. "Now while your species does hold many traits of original vampires, there are quite a few disparities between the two of you. Such differences include the lack of fangs and the sparkling in the sunlight aspect you seem to do."

Luna continued to flip through the book until she found the correct page. "Now according to _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ as well as the original field notes of Newt Scamander, Vampires are classified as magical humanoids famed for biting people on the neck and sucking their blood. While this holds true for your species as well as your classification of 'living dead', I'm afraid that is where your similarities stop. Your lack of fangs, ability to glitter in the sun, as well as your acquired physical appearance can only lead me to the conclusion that your species is a byproduct of two others."

Harry looked at the coven. The looks on their faces were shock, confusion, and denial. There was no way they were anything other than vampires, right? Luna continued, not registering the looks on the family's faces. "It's quite fascinating really. My fiance and I are looking into research about your kind. We suspect that your ancestors are byproducts of illegal crossbreeding."

"Merlin's beard, you sounded just like Hermione for a second." Harry whispered to her.

Luna chuckled. "Well she is very smart."

"Crossbred with what?" Rosalie interjected.

Luna looked at the other blonde woman and thought through her answer. "Well given your non vampiric qualities, Rolf and I have narrowed it down to vampires crossbred with either Veelas or, what we more strongly suspect, fairies."

"FAIRIES?!" yelled Emmett. "You're saying that we're half _fairy_? As in wings and flower crowns and flittering in the forest like freakin' Peter Pan?"

Luna was not fazed. "That's quite the interesting definition. But generally speaking, yes for the most part. Fairies are considered ornamental and vain. And I suppose they do have a tendency for shiny things." Emmett practically fainted. He was big and strong. There was no way, _no way_ , that he was part fairy. It just couldn't be.

"And Veelas?" asked Alice.

Luna shrugged. "An extension of sirens from Greek Mythology. I suppose you might also be crossbred from Doxies. They're almost like fairies but very different. And they enjoy biting." Luna only served to confuse them more but she payed them no mind as she took out a notebook and quill and started jotting down her new notes.

Harry had enough and stood up from his seat in front of them. "The point is your species, whatever you are, have caused too much trouble within our community. We have several counts of violations of the statute of secrecy. An entire city of muggles is now under alert because of the war your people have raged."

Carlisle tried to interject. "That wasn't our fault…"

Harry stopped him. "Doesn't matter whose fault it was. It still created a mess for our community. In addition, we've learned that your leaders have been performing unauthorized killings. I understand that your people need to eat but fishing for muggles under the pretense of tourism is not how it's done! And killing off people of your kind for violation of the rules? No. That is not how the law is upheld."

Luna stood up as well to put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Harry please. You need to calm down and tell them of their punishment. It's getting late and we still need to visit the reservation to look into that illegal animagi report."

"The wolves?" Bella asked, scared for her other friends. "They did nothing but help us!"

Harry took a deep breath. "Yes, well they're also in the same boat as you lot. They've broken their own rules. Starting with classifying themselves as 'werewolves.'"

"What, are they half fairy too?" Emmett asked bitterly.

"No...but they are illegal animagi." said Luna gently.

Bella was even more confused. "Animagi?"

Luna nodded. "You see, humans can only turn into werewolves if they are bitten by one. And once you're a werewolf, you only change during full moons. It's completely involuntary and for the most part the person has absolutely no self-control over their actions once they've completely changed."

Harry took out different paperwork from his briefcase. "Yes, and from our intel, your so called wolf friends have the ability to change into wolves at any given moment. That alone classifies them as shapeshifters. Animagi are people who have the ability of transfiguring themselves into a type of animal. In their case, wolves."

Luna nodded. "Yes and all animagi must be registered and documented by the government whether it be your Magical Congress or the Ministry."

Harry looked up from his papers to glare at the family. "I'm not going to lie. Normally, I have a soft spot for animagi - legal or not. But your lot and theirs have caused me a multitude of headaches, not to mention the mountains of paperwork I'm going to get when we have to put both groups under trial with the Wizengamot."

Rosalie glared at them. "So what now? Are you going to arrest us?"

Harry sighed. "Well as Head of the Auror department, I came to explain to you the extent of the trouble you're in as well as to deliver your summons."

"Our summons?" Esme asked, fear evident on her face and in her voice.

"Your subpoena, as muggle Americans would put it." Harry pulled out an official looking document. "Next week, your entire family is required to face the Wizengamot for a formal trial. But don't worry, the wolves and the Volturi will be joining you. Since you managed to make such a mess of things, I suspect the ministry is going to want to re-educate your people on who is really in charge. Not to mention punish the Volturi for the way they've been running things. You must understand: this _can't_ happen again. And it _won't_."

Carlisle read over the document. "I guess we're going to Great Britain."

Bella looked up at Edward. "I'll need to find something to say to Charlie."

"Oh that won't be necessary," Harry said shutting her down. "Because you're a muggle with no real magical affiliation, you won't be welcome. Actually, you're being punished as well."

Edward immediately made a move for Harry, thinking that Harry was going to do something to her. "Expelliarmus!" Before anyone could blink, a magical force pushed Edward away from Harry and towards the wall.

"Edward!" Bella screamed.

Harry turned around and looked at Luna who was putting her wand down. "Thanks." He then put his focus back on Bella. "As I was saying, because you have no affiliation to the magical world, you will have to face the consequences of any other muggle who learns about us. Before we leave, we will be performing a memory charm on you so that you forget everything you've ever heard about the magical community, vampires, and werewolves."

"I'm going to forget everything? Everyone?" Bella asked in fear.

"Well you'll definitely forget Luna and I existed, but as for the others, your memories of them will stay intact but your memories of their abilities and what they are will be completely wiped." Harry turned to the Cullen family with a glare. "And you'd be wise to make sure she doesn't remember either."

Bella was frantic at this point. "What?! No! No, you can't! I won't let you!"

She started to back away from them with the intent to run away, but before she could, a flash of light hit her. "Obliviate!" With that, Bella fell onto the couch behind her unconscious.

Harry looked at Luna who had her wand up once more. "Again, thanks." She just nodded at him.

"Bella!" Edward quickly ran over to Bella's unconscious form before turning towards Harry and Luna with a growl.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Merlin's beard, will you relax? She'll be unconscious for the next few hours and when she wakes she'll still know who you are." He then looked from Bella to Luna. "I can't believe we're in this mess because of one muggle. And not even an interesting one at that."

Luna shrugged. "Well Voldemort was one man, Harry. And we all know what happened there."

"Yes but he was a madman with immense power and a goal in mind. All this one did was get two boys to supposedly love her and then proceed to start a war for no reason."

Before Harry could reminisce old war stories, he turned back to the family. "Next week, 8am sharp. Be at that address on the paper. I or one of my associates will be there to escort you to the ministry. And if you know what's good for you and your family, you will only bring the 7 of you and you will tell no one."

Carlisle nodded for his family. "We'll be there." His normally stoic self had fear radiating off of his body.

Harry nodded. "Good. Now if you'll excuse us, Luna and I have some important business to attend to on the reservation. Good day, and I'll see you all next week."

Harry opened the door and allowed Luna to walk out first. When the door closed behind them, she looked at Harry curiously. "Is it just me, or did that Edward Cullen fellow look a bit like Cedric Diggory?"

"No, I noticed, but I'm trying very hard not to dishonor the memory of Cedric."

Luna nodded. "I suppose you're right." Without another word, she took the arm Harry held out for her and they disapparated to their next location.


End file.
